


Since the beginning

by Larrys_101



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blushing, Coming Out, Cute, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Married Couple, Married Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, My First Fanfic, Power Couple, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings, livestream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrys_101/pseuds/Larrys_101
Summary: “Are you ready?”  Louis asks Harry who is sitting next to him on the couch holding up his phone to start the livestream.“Yeah” Harry says, although it is clear that he is nervous.Today isn’t the first time that they are doing a live stream together, but it always makes them nervous. They have been doing live streams once a week on tuesdays at 6:00pm, since they came out as a couple earlier that year. Right after louis had released his album and had answered a question about what he was doing after the interview with a simple: “I’m going to go home to harry and we are probably just gonna watch a movie.”............................................................................................................................................................................larry AU where harry styles and louis tomlinson have and will always be a couple.P.S. this is my first fic and idk how to do summarys :)
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39
Collections: Since the beginning





	Since the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic so idk how it turned out. :) I hope its good!

“Are you ready?” Louis asks Harry who is sitting next to him on the couch holding up his phone to start the livestream.

“Yeah” Harry says, although it is clear that he is nervous.

Today isn’t the first time that they are doing a live stream together, but it always makes them nervous. They have been doing live streams once a week on tuesdays at 6:00pm, since they came out as a couple earlier that year. Right after louis had released his album and had answered a question about what he was doing after the interview with a simple: “I’m going to go home to harry and we are probably just gonna watch a movie.” 

After that they had posted a couple pictures of themselves together on their instagrams ranging from cute selfies to pictures for their wedding back in 2015 ---they hadn’t gotten married in 2013 because it was all to much with the band but had tied the knot on September 28th 2015. They used up all the ten spaces with the best memories they had, finishing it off with the most tooth-rotting captions that ever existed and the #larryisreal hashtag.

There had been a mix of good things and bad thing that had come out of this. They are now able to go around holding hands, and go to award shows together but now anywhere they go there are paparazzi there in a matter of minutes, as well as the hate they have been receiving. One of the funniest things that had happened was that people were telling them that they were now the biggest power couple in the music industry, someone had said that in a comment on harry's post. The comment had over a 100 thousand likes, and when they saw it they had started cracking up, still cuddled up in eachothers arms watching a cheesy romcom on their couch in their LA home.

They know that they would never give up what they have just because of some people telling them its wrong to be gay, but that didn’t make it hurt any less. 

“Okay, here we go!” harry says as he was about to presses the start button, he had to stop for a second though while louis stole a quick peck on his lips, “Louis stop before people start asking for the larry sex tape again!” 

“And would that really be so bad?” Louis askes with a smirk on his face.

Harry just has time to roll his eyes before Louis takes his phone from Harry's hands and starts the live. He is also the first one to greet the rapidly increasing amount of fans watching. He starts off with a simple “Hello, how are you guys doing?” The comments are coming in so quickly the phone starts to glitch and the camera starts to become laggy. “Woah!” he says as he sees that the amount of people watching the live is surpassing 350k.

“Larry.stylinson2828 asks us what we ate for breakfast this morning” Harry reads off the comments. “Ummm….. I think I just had cereal, what’d you have Lou?”

“I had some leftover pizza, I think,” Louis says, already knowing that harry will get annoyed with the fact that he ate something like pizza for breakfast.

“Ugh, come on Lou you know thats not good for your stomach,” harry argues, with a displeased face.

“Awwwwwwww, you look so cute when your mad,” Louis says with a smile, and a twinkle in his eye from how adorable Harry looks. Harry blushes and louis bends do for a quick peck.

The next second the comments are blowing up with compliments on how cute they look together, and how happy they look and they couldn’t agree more. 

Harry then cuddles in closer to Louis on the couch and starts to play with his hair while he reads another question: “Are we going to show you guys more wedding pictures?” he remarks with a cute smirk on his face. “That clara7694 I am not sure about,” the comments are blowing up with people begging them to show a few. “I mean we could...Lou what do you think?”

“I think thats a great idea!” louis asserts with a huge smile, grinning from ear to ear. So Harry stands up to get the photo album and when he comes back to sit down he sits so close to Louis that he is practically on his lap.

“Which ones should we show?” he asks as he looks through the album making sure only he and louis can see.

“How about these two,” louis points to the photos and harry nods. He picks up the photo album and turns it around, paying attention not to show any other ones beside the one they wanted to show. Its a picture of them standing at the alter right before the judge started talking and right after Harry had walked down the aisle. It was one of those moments were time just stopped and they were just stuck their staring at each other. I was one of Louis favorite pictures. Over all they both looked fantastic with louis in a tight light gray suit with a darker gray under coat at a white button down, and harry in a black tailcoat and a light peach button down. Harry's long hair was going crazy from the wind but they looked they happiest they had ever been.

The next picture they showed was of the first dance after ceremony. Harry and Louis had both taken their coats off and had fixed their hair, and were laughing as they stumbled around the dance floor by themselves, and looked at eachother with the greatest amount of love that was possible. 

“We look fantastic!” louis says with a tone that was only slightly joking and a smile that brightened the room.

“We really do,” harry says with a smile and a fold look in his eye. And for a moment he forgets the camera is there and puts his hand on the back of Louis neck to bring him down for a harsh kiss. He is about to open his mouth to deepen the kiss when Louis is pulling back and looking at the camera. Harry then realizes that he just did that on camera and that the live is probably getting screen recorded and that it will be probably be up on youtube in a matter of hours, he pulls back even more and turns crimson. 

“So… thats Hazza for you!” Louis says with laugh. 

Harry is still red when he laughs nervously and adds: “yeah... sorry about that” the comments are going off about how he doen’t need to apologize and that it was cute. “How about one more question?”

“This ones good, from 1dlarryalways: how are the rest of the boys, and who is the one that sends all the memes in the groupchat?” he laughs as he says it, but answers anyways “I’m sure you think its niall, which is possibly true but liam is a close second.” they both laugh at he thought.

“Ok, today was fun!, can’t wait till next week!” Harry say and the both say bye to the views which are still going crazy in the comments.

Once Louis stops the live he drops the phone down on the coffee table in front of their couch. He then sits back down beside Harry and lays his arm around Harry shoulder pulling him in and kissing him hard. Harry is surprised by the kiss but soon relaxes into it like its the only thing he wants to do for the rest of his life, which could be true, you never know.

**Author's Note:**

> if there are any suggestions of things I should write that are similar, let me know.


End file.
